Un elfo singular
by Lapiz de cenizas
Summary: Alfred es uno de los cuatro hijos de un lord, está comprometido con la señorita Elizabeth. Siempre vagaba por los bosques en busca de aventura, pero un día, explorando por el bosque lo sorprende un elfo de cabello rojizo que sería más que una simple aventura, él cambiaría su vida para siempre. USxScotland evento.


Esto va dedicado a Solitudely que aún no me da mi regalo que espero hace años. Por cierto, en este mundo, se aplica el concepto de un tipo de Elfo especial, uno que tiene cierta magia que encanta y atrae a los humanos y demás criaturas hacia ellos.

Y bueno, por supuesto este fic es por el evento USxScotland, espero les guste c:

**· Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y hago esto por entretención y afición personal, además para quienes lo lean.  
**· Pareja:** Alfred F. Jones/Scott Kirkland (América/Escocia).  
**· Advertencia:**Explotación de hadas (?)

* * *

**·****Un elfo singular ****·**

Hubo una vez, en una época de magia, brujería, caballeros y dragones que existió un reino donde habitaban tres familias importantes aparte del Rey, una de ellas era la familia Jones, a esa familia pertenecía un muchacho o " valiente caballero", como le gustaba que le dijeran, llamado Alfred, el hijo mayor y principal candidato a convertirse en el siguiente Lord de su familia, alegre, curioso, algo hablador, siempre estaba preguntando y cotilleando incluso con todos los sirvientes, sus ojos mostraban felicidad y grandeza, siempre aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para explorar nuevos lugares y entornos pero, había llegado el tiempo en que debía contraer matrimonio, estaba en edad de casarse y sustituir a su padre como cabeza de la familia, para eso, le habían comprometido a través de un acuerdo con Elizabeth, la hija de uno de los otros Lords, no tenía de qué quejarse, había charlado muchas veces con ella, le agradaba, no era como las demás chicas del pueblo, le gustaba usar armas, estar en batalla, cabalgar por los bosques como a él, definitivamente no le desagradaba la idea de contraer nupcias con ella, sin embargo siendo ella o no pensaba que debía aprovechar lo que le quedaba de -libertad- fuera del matrimonio, por ello, paseaba mucho más en el pueblo y todos los días salía a diferentes zonas del bosque que rodeaba el reino, en su última aventura hacia este bosque ni su hermano ni hermanas pudieron acompañarles, la verdad no es que no pudieran, pero se sentían apaleados tratando de seguir el nivel de Alfred, necesitaban un descanso.

Se fue por la mañana mientras salía el sol, adentrándose en la parte más alejada y espesa del bosque, esperaba encontrarse mientras cabalgaba un dragón y poder cazarle, su sueño frustrado desde pequeño era ser un caza dragones, en su lugar se dedicó a comprar figuras de dragones tallados en madera. Siguió adentrándose al bosque hasta que comenzó a sentir hambre, comió y de paso alimentó a su fiel caballo que le ha soportado a Alfred sus patadas hiperventiladas en las costillas desde que tiene ocho años, ese era su noble corcel (y niñera), Roberto. Después de comer siguió en su búsqueda de aventura hasta cuando el sol ya estaba casi escondido, esto iba mal, se había metido demasiado en el bosque, no llevaba más comida y tendría que cazar algo en el bosque, la oscuridad no le favorecía en nada, pues este chico es un "poco" miope, no sabría en un rato lo que está frente a su nariz, y lo que era aún peor, la oscuridad le aterraba, definitivamente debía encontrar algún refugio, Roberto debió usar sus habilidades de sabueso.

— ¡Eso es, Roberto! Has encontrado un sendero.

Por una extraña razón el caballo andaba con cautelo y movía la cabeza de lado a lado como diciéndole a Alfred "Demos media vuelta, tonto, hay algo malo aquí".

— ¿Qué te pasa, caballo tonto, no ves que este es un sendero? ¡Debe llegar a otro pueblo!

Roberto lo miro con una cara tratando de decirle "¿Quién es el que se perdió? ¡Tonto miope!" Y siguió a paso más lento. Ya estaba completamente obscuro, Alfred calculaba que ya había pasado la media noche, hundía la cabeza en el pobre caballo como si fuera a espantar a los monstros del bosque con semejante corcel, cuando en eso paró en seco, el equino no quería seguir andando, sentía que había algo raro ahí.

— ¿Qué sucede, Roberto? Vamos caballo tonto muévete.

Le decía al caballo mientras se bajaba para comenzarlo a empujar, no hubo caso, se sentó mirando a su amo con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡C-Como quieras maldito caballo, p-puedo seguir solo!...¡No me da miedo! —Le gritaba a Roberto mientras caminaba de espaldas. El animal le puso una mirada de preocupación que decía "¡No pises ahí…!"

Mientras el muchacho caminaba a espaldas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba gritando colgando de cabeza, había caído en una trampa, lo único que vio a continuación fueron unos ojos verdes brillando entre la oscuridad, luego un hermoso palo hizo que se quedará inconsciente de un solo golpe.

Alfred sentía gritos, relinchos y un poco de dolor en la nuca, abrió los ojos de a poco, veía todo borroso al principio, solo se movían rápidamente dos siluetas, pronto comenzaron a divisarse un poco más, veía los colores, era su caballo tratando de morder a alguien cubierto bajo una capa esquivando los mordiscos de su ahora amado corcel y defensor.

— ¡Joder maldito animal, para! — Gritaba mientras sujetaba el hocico del caballo.

El rubio aprovechó esa extraña pero interesante distracción para soltarse y caer de golpe al piso, no lo pensó muy bien considerando que estaba a tres metros del suelo, tomó su espada que estaba tirada cerca del árbol y se interpuso entre su caballo y el encapuchado.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! — Apuntaba a pocos centímetros al otro hombre, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. — ¡Descúbrete la cabeza!

—…Maldito imbécil, tu caballo sólo complica las cosas. — Mira fijamente a Alfred con ojos de ira al ver sus intenciones destrozadas.

— ¡Hazlo! — Le gritaba mientras salía aun de su aturdimiento.

En pocos momentos saldría el sol.

El hombre únicamente respiró de manera amargada y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, descubriendo su cabeza bajo la capucha, los rayos del sol estaban dando directamente a los ojos de Alfred y no podía ver bien al sujeto, solo veía un color rojo, al enfocar mejor la vista el rubio quedó atontado, era un tipo de cabello completamente rojo y unos ojos verdes penetrantes, parpadeó un par de veces, para así saber si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada, seguía mirándole de pies a cabeza, notó algo extraño entre tanta encandilamiento, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, eran…como las de los elfos.

El muchacho bajó un poco la guardia al estar tan pendiente del otro.

—Sí me sigues mirando así te atravesaré tu espada en la nariz…

Alfred espabiló ante el lindo y encantador comentario del pelirrojo.

—Tú… ¿Qué eres? — Preguntó señalando sus orejas.

—Eso no te incumbe, maldición, mi asalto fue frustrado por un estúpido caballo…

— ¿Querías emboscarme?

La criatura de apariencia humana sólo le dedicó una sonrisa falsa e incrédula.

—Para nada, te puse de cabeza para poder charlar con tu caball… ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer, idiota?

Le habían llamado tonto en otras ocasiones, pero nunca tantas veces en tan poco tiempo de conversación. Seguía apuntándole con su espada, pero estaba aún distraído mirándole, el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la trampa en la que antes había caído el rubio.

—Joder, he perdido mi tiempo jugando contigo, tendré que esperar a que aparezca otro torpe por esta zona…

—Deja de llamarme torpe, tengo nombre ¿Sabes? —Le replicaba mientras bajaba su espada y la enfundaba.

—Ah ¿Sí, y cuál sería? ¿Brutus?

—Claro que no…Es Alfred… ¿Tú eres? —Le pregunta con un gesto de niño enojado.

—Oh, pues tienes más cara de bruto, digo, de Brutus y a tu pregunta de antes, soy un elfo, soy Scott, el elfo que gusta de robarle a niñatos como tú que vienen a meterse donde no deberían.

— ¿¡Un elfo!? ¡Pero si tienes el cabello rojo! ¡Los elfos lo tiene rubio!... ¡Y son adorables!

—No es mi culpa haber nacido con el pelo de este color, tarado. Aah ya, vale, he perdido demasiado tiempo. —Decía mientras escondía sus orejas bajo el pelo, se ponía la capucha y comenzaba a caminar a través del sendero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí! ¡Vamos Roberto, sigámosle! —Gritaba mientras corría detrás de Scott para alcanzarle junto a Roberto, el cual le miraba extraño por echarse a correr en vez de montarlo.

Alfred siguió a Scott el cual caminaba como si fuera solo hasta llegar al pueblo donde Alfred vivía, por algún motivo el camino hacia el pueblo no duró más de una hora, se preguntaba cómo es que se había tardado tanto en llegar antes, en todo el camino el pelirrojo no pronunció ni una palabra, aun así Alfred le seguía, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. Scott miraba los puestos de comida del lugar para ver que más le apetecía, Alfred observaba como de vez en cuando le coqueteaba a las muchachas que estaban a su alrededor, muchas personas trataban de acercársele, tal vez el cuento de que era un elfo si era cierta, de todas formas él por alguna razón le estaba siguiendo también.

— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme? No pienso comprarte comida, menos a tu caballo por frustrarme la emboscad-…

Detuvo en seco sus palabras cuando vio frente suyo unos bollos con mantequilla que le extendía Alfred casi en su nariz, no pudo resistirse, tenía demasiada hambre para negarse, así que dejó hablar al rubio mientras él caminaba y se atragantaba con los bollos.

—Siempre estoy rondando por el pueblo pero nunca te había visto.

—Los niñitos como tú suelen venir de día a estos lugares, yo vengo de noche a ver a una que otra "conocida" como a María, Sofía, Rose,…

La cantidad de nombres que estaba diciendo eran demasiados para que Alfred los siguiera, habría dicho más de veinte sin duda alguna. Ya no tenía bollos que comer.

—Tengo sed…—Miraba a Alfred diciéndole con la mirada que era su culpa por darle bollos.

Alfred le dio un poco de agua mientras el pelirrojo miraba con mala cara.

—Agua… ¿Enserio?

— ¿Vas a responder mis preguntas ahora que ya comiste?

—Ni de coña, aún tengo hambre.

— ¡Si vienes a mi casa podrás comer todo lo que quieras y beber cuanto quieras!

Esa propuesta fue demasiado tentadora para Scott, sin darse cuenta ya estaba siguiendo a Alfred hasta donde vivía. El pelirrojo cada vez miraba con más mala cara a Alfred, era pariente de uno de los Lords, un ricachón del reino, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba cuánto podría sacarle provecho al estar cerca de él.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Toda la familia estaba sentada en la mesa, Scott estaba al lado de Alfred, eran una familia bastante ruidosa, no solo del punto de Scott, sino del de cualquier persona, pero la verdad poco le importaba estaba comiendo como nunca antes y bebió hasta no poder más, siempre manteniendo sus orejas escondidas, Alfred se comenzaba a preguntar por qué le molestaba tanto que los demás supieran que era un elfo, no podía parar de hacerse pregunta sobre él.

— ¿Hey…ahora me vas a responder?

—Anda, suelta las preguntas, niño.

— ¿De verdad eres un elfo?

—Creo que eso ya quedó bastante claro, sí, lo soy. —Le decía con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba por la venta de la habitación que ahora se encontraban, mientras sacaba algo extraño de entre sus ropas.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Esto? Es algo que aún no conocerán hasta dentro de mucho los humanos, es algo que inventamos los elfos, le llamamos cigarrillo, nos saca de nuestro estrés de andar siempre felices, es nuestro vicio, el mío es ilimitado, los hago de polvillo de un hada que le robé al crédulo de mi hermano, debe estar llorando por no encontrar a Catrina, ahah.— Se reía maliciosamente mientras aspiraba ese singular cigarrillo, miles de puntitos brillantes salían de su boca al exhalar aquel humo.

—Pero entonces por qué lo haces, no te ves contento…volviendo a lo de ser un elfo entonces… ¿Por qué tu pelo…es así?

—Sí que eres…ya te lo dije, no es cosa mía, nací con este color de pelo, sé que los elfos deberían tener el cabello rubio o castaño ¿Vale?

—Vale... —respondió bajo. — ¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, pero no vivo con ellos, se encuentran con el resto de los elfos en mi ciudad natal, ni aun por todo el dinero del mundo volvería ahí.

— ¿No te llevas bien con los de tu raza?

—Si es que toda la vida te trataran diferente por tu color de cabello, además porque te cuestionas el por qué los elfos debemos ser adorables y ser bufones de los humanos, no pensaba ni pienso ser igual que esos ineptos, por eso abandoné el pueblo.

— ¿Por eso te volviste tan gruñón?

— ¿De qué hablas? Soy un encanto de persona, tú lo has visto, aunque no sea como los demás elfos aun todos los humanos me siguen amando inconscientemente, es nuestro don. —Le da otra aspirada a ese cigarrillo brillante. — Si no tienes más preguntas… fuera del cuarto, quiero dormir.

— ¡Pero este es mi cuarto!

—Dije fuera, mierda. —Le decía a Alfred mientras se recostaba en la cama con el cigarrillo en la boca.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, buenas noches.

El elfo solo respondió a su despedida levantando la mano haciendo un gesto de "vete", Alfred se fue al cuarto de invitados donde supuestamente debía dormir Scott, pero poco le importaba, estaba contento que le hubiera contestado sus preguntas, ahora estaba más interesado (fascinado) en conocerle.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Alfred despertó con los rayos del sol pegándole en la cara, era de madrugada, se levantó un poco flojo y miró por la ventana, mirando hacia la nada cuando ve a alguien caminar casi a las afueras de si hogar, lo reconoció por su cabello, era Scott, se estaba yendo sin decirle nada. Bajó como pudo a toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas para alcanzarle, cayéndose una que otra vez por estar apresurado.

— ¡Scott! ¡Scott! No te vayas—Le gritaba al pelirrojo hasta que pudo alcanzarle.

—Me voy a mi casa, déjame en paz.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—NO

—Llevaré comida.

— ¿Qué esperas? Apresúrate o no te esperaré.

Alfred tan solo sonrió por su respuesta y fue corriendo a su cocina.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Ya llevaban caminando por más de tres horas dentro del bosque, Alfred ya se estaba cansando de caminar y comienza a preguntarle a Scott cuánto falta por quinta vez, obteniendo como respuesta un "ya falta poco, si no aguantas puedes regresar como nena al esponjoso reino", ya a la octava vez que preguntó logró ver la casa del pelirrojo como un oasis en el desierto, se parecía a las del pueblo pero esta tenía un extraño color producto a que estaba construida con los arboles de zonas más espesas del bosque.

— ¡Debiste decirme que vivías tan adentro del bosque! Hubiéramos venido a caball- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!— Comenzó a gritar al ver algo parecido a un oso desde la entrada de la casa de Scott, venía con ganas de darle un mordisco por toda la comida que llevaba encima, al no dejarle le mordió la pierna.

— ¡No lo muerdas! ¡No ves que se le puede caer la comida! Perro malo…—regañó preocupado, por la comida, no por Alfred claramente.

— ¡Dile que me suelte! ¡Que me suelte!

—Pero es que se ve tan feliz mordiéndote. —susurró con una sonrisa algo malvada.

— ¡Que me suelte!

—Que niña eres; William suéltalo, ve a la casa. —Le decía con gesto enojado apuntándole al perro la casa.

— ¿William? ¿Le pusiste William a ese malvado perro? —Le gritaba a Scott mientras le seguía.

—Deja de molestarlo o le diré que venga a morderte otra vez. —el menor tembló asintiendo suavemente.

Entraron a la casa, primero Scott seguido de Alfred, dejaron la comida cerca de lo que sería la cocina, Alfred iba hacia un asiento con la intención de descansar un poco, pero el perro le gruñía y ladraba, se notaba a distancia que ese perro lo adoraba.

—De acuerdo, WILLIAM, no me voy a sentar.

— ¿Aún estás aquí? Vete— Le decía Scott a Alfred mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

—Acabamos de llegar, al menos muéstrame a tu hada.

—Está en la jaula cerca de tuyo.

El rubio giró su cabeza en 180 grados y no pudo evitar gritar "OH CATRINA" cuando la vio, era una monada.

—Abre la jaula.

— ¿No huirá?

—Solo abre la jaula te dicen.

Abrió con cuidado la jaula, el hada salió volando a toda velocidad, si no fuera por el rastro de polvillo brillante que dejaba por donde volaba no hubiera nunca visto que se dirigió a abrazar a Scott.

— ¿Ya ves? Esta pequeña está encariñada conmigo, aunque la suelte jamás se irá.

Claramente estaba presumiendo de sus encantos a Alfred, en cierta forma le causaba un sentimiento un tanto molesto que el hada pudiera acercarse tanto a aquel elfo.

— ¿Entonces para qué es la jaula?

—Se esconde ahí para que William no intente cenársela.

Alfred miró al perro y veía claramente como si aquel can intentara reír.

—Estoy cansado, es momento de que te vayas.

—Pero también estoy cansado, te traje toda esa comida ¡Quiero descansar!

—Vete, mientras más pronto salgas de aquí, más pronto descansarás en TU HOGAR. —el menor lo vio en sus ojos, Scott no quería charlar más.

Resignado Alfred abandonó la cabaña y vio a Scott por la ventana sentarse y fumarse su cigarrillo.

— ¡Te traeré más comida la próxima vez! —gritó después con una pequeña sonrisa.

Instantes después de eso el rubio echó a correr por donde habían llegado, Scott por la ventana veía como se alejaba, sabía que ese tonto muchacho decía eso como excusa para verle, pero qué más da, ya ha tenido casos similares… nunca duran mucho.

Pasaron varios días, que se convirtieron en semanas, haciendo la misma rutina, del pueblo a beber donde vivía Alfred, y llevar comida a la casa de Scott, ya se veían prácticamente casi a diario, el pelirrojo le gritaba que parara de seguirle aunque no le molestara en lo absoluto, la verdad, la compañía de Alfred se le hacía grata, comenzaba a agradarle, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo era gracias a que era un elfo, que el rubio no se alejaba a causa de su poder. Por otro lado, Alfred había comenzado a sentirse extraño, empezó a mirar a Scott de otra forma, le quería, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría nunca, le gustaba ver su cabello rojo, incluso verle consumir ese extraño polvillo de hadas, le avergonzaba cuando Scott le miraba tan intensamente, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie antes.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

La familia de Elizabeth fue a visitar al padre de Alfred, para hablar sobre futuros tiempos y de sus familias unidas, los padres en sí se dedicaron a celebrar y beber, las madres de Elizabeth y Alfred a planear cosas sobre el compromiso o imaginar tontamente cómo serían sus nietos en un futuro y los nietos que les darían, mientras tanto Elizabeth, Alfred, Matthew, Emily y Madeline charlaban y bailaban entre si divirtiéndose, Alfred bailaba con su futura prometida, dando vueltas sin parar, mientras giraban charlaban y se reían hasta casi dejar de respirar, pero se sentía vacío, el rubio deseaba que aquel elfo gruñón pudiera compartir ese momento con él.

Quizás…bailar una sola pieza juntos.

Recostado ya en su habitación con su familia y los invitados durmiendo, Alfred miraba las luz que se colaba a su recamara por la ventana, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo, le hubiera encantado que estuviera con él en ese momento, pensamientos como "Quisiera que estuviera conmigo siempre" rondaban en su cabeza como las abejas revolotean cerca de la miel, de un sobre salto se sentó con los pies fuera de su cama, había comprendido por qué quería que estuviera con él todo el tiempo, algo que ni siquiera Elizabeth podía, aun siendo su mejor amiga, estaba comenzando a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento, se había enamorado de Scott Kirkland.

Se levantó temprano al siguiente día y le lanzaba sonrisas a todo lo que se le cruzara enfrente, familiares, amigos, sirvientes, perros, gatos, a las gallinas que serían en horas su almuerzo, a todo, estaba dispuesto a compartir esa felicidad con el mundo, desde ese día compartiría sus sentimientos con el pelirrojo. Pasó hasta la hora del almuerzo con Elizabeth y su familia, aunque ahora se sentía incómodo al estar cerca, después de todo ella y sus familias esperaban que se enamoraran y tuvieran hijos, y era lo que él también quería al principio, pero todo cambió con la aparición de ese sujeto. Ya en la tarde decidió emprender rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Scott y decirle lo que sentía, llevó lo acostumbrado de comida y se fue montado en su caballo

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Se encontraba frente a su puerta, cargado con kilos de comida en un saco, Scott le abrió la puerta mientras William le gruñía desde el fondo de la habitación.

—Quita esa sonrisa idiota de tu cara, es demasiado feliz.

—Oh vamos, deja que comparta mi felicidad con el mundo.

—Sólo haces que mi mal humor se incremente con esa sonrisa, torpe.

—Seré un torpe, según tú, pero soy un torpe enamorado— Le decía sonriendo.

Al pelirrojo se le cayeron las verduras que estaba guardando ante tal comentario, le había tomado por sorpresa que Alfred le dijera eso.

—Uhh, por fin te echaste una novia, mocoso.

—No me he echado novia.—Le dice con gesto de réplica.

— ¿Es un amor no correspondido? Era de esperarse, que tipo tan lamentable.— decía guardando el resto de la comida mientras se reía burlonamente.

—Eso…depende de su respuesta.

Alfred comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba el elfo hasta estar a menos de un metro de él, llevando sus manos a los brazos de Scott, sujetándole, Scott logró disimular su sorpresa frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

—Te quiero.

El pelirrojo no reaccionó enseguida ante sus palabras, lo procesó lentamente e iba apretando gradualmente su mandíbula de manera molesta.

— ¿Qué?

—Te he dicho que te quiero, Scott, tú me gustas. —Miraba decidido al sujeto de ojos verde olivo esperando su respuesta.

Scott puso los ojos en blanco y una lengua venenosa lista para lanzar cualquier frase hiriente.

—Lárgate de mi casa, maldito, sal AHORA o te mataré, no vengas a mi casa y me salgas con esas chorradas.

—P-pero lo digo enserio, Scott ¡Te amo!

—Cierra la boca, maldito estúpido, vete, no creas que tienes el derecho a decirme esas cosas, no vuelvas a venir, estás diciendo este tipo de cosas porque pasas demasiado tiempo con un elfo, no es afecto real ¡Lárgate! — Le empujaba tajantemente hasta afuera de su casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Alfred estaba atónito, lo habían rechazado y negado sus sentimientos en menos de un minuto después de haberlos dicho, sentía como se quebraba en pedazos por dentro, se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta hasta sentir la voz de Scott a través de ella.

—Solo vete, has como que nunca me hubieras visto.

Fue lo único que el pelirrojo pronunció, antes de apoyarse en la puerta para recostarse en aquella áspera madera y caer sentado mirando hacia la nada, esperando a sentir los pasos de Alfred alejándose, él… aunque no quisiera había comenzado a sentir afecto por ese muchacho, después de tanto tiempo había logrado volver a sentir afecto, pero aquella declaración estaba corroída en mentiras, su declaración le había atacado desprevenido, pensamientos como "lo dice porque soy un elfo, no es que realmente me quiera; soy solo un juguete de entretención al igual que el resto de los míos" no paraban de rondarle en la mente, atacándole, haciendo que se enfadara con él y con el rubio cada vez más, Catrina se apoyaba en su rodilla entregándole otro cigarrillo recién hecho para animarle, se sentía en lo más profundo de un túnel que no terminaba nunca. Nunca.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Alfred después de llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto, había caminado todo el camino de regreso, llevando a su caballo cerca de él, no sentía ánimos de nada, toda la felicidad con la que había despertado, mostrándole la mirada al mundo, se había esfumado como las nubes en el cielo con tan sólo unas agrias y duras palabras, sentía como si a su corazón lo hubieran silenciado, dejando solo palabras de tormento en su mente, quería destrozar todo, romper todo lo que tenía, se sentía acabado, pensaba en como haría para darle la cara a sus padres, después de haber causado un alboroto al llegar a la hora de la cena y dejar a Elizabeth con las palabras en la boca, la comida que le había traído una sirvienta que no tenía culpa de nada la tiró al piso y le gritó que se largara, haciendo que saliera corriendo de su habitación, no estaba siendo él mismo, pensar que ahora llevaría una vida como la que se imagina en principios con esa muchacha ya no le hacía nada feliz, solo quería que Scott estuviera en su vida, nada más le importaba, se recostaba y cerraba los ojos, pero por dentro seguía carcomiéndose con la mente despierta y brotando de ella las palabras del pelirrojo diciéndole que sus sentimientos no eran reales, que solo los sentía por su raza, esas palabras se le clavaban en el pecho como agujas.

Hubieron varios días en los cuales Alfred no quería salir de su recamara, no sentía ánimos de salir fuera del reino, menos andar solo en el bosque, sus hermanas trataban de sacarlo de su cueva aunque fuera un rato, le trataban de animar diciéndole que respondiera las cartas de amor que le llegaban de las muchachas del pueblo, las cuales no eran pocas, incluso lo sobornaban con sus postres favoritos, no hubo caso, su hermana Emily se frustró y comenzó a gritarle que era idiota y un tonto, ella odiaba verle tan deprimido, quería demasiado a su hermanito, quien pudo hacer que saliera de su cueva fue su hermano Matthew, era el cable a tierra de Alfred, lograba hacer que se calmara y entrara siempre en razón, decidieron ir a caminar por los establos.

— ¿Ahora me contarás que te sucedió, hermano? —dijo Matthew con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le hacía cariño a su caballo.

—…

Alfred agachó su cabeza apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, nunca te he juzgado por nada, Alfred.

—Yo… me he enamorado, Matthew.—Le decía mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas.

— ¿Y eso es malo, hermanito? —Le decía a Alfred con un tono suave y comprensivo mientras se acercaba hacia su hermano.

—No es de Elizabeth, ese es el problema, Matthew.

—Eso es…un problema, ciertamente, pero no tienes que sentirte tan mal por eso.

—Me he enamorado de Scott, el tío que ha venido conmigo a cenar a nuestro hogar.

Ante tal confesión de su hermano Matthew vaciló un momento antes de volver a hablarle.

—P-pero él es un hombre, hermano, estás segur-…

—No sólo es un hombre, ni siquiera es un humano…

— ¿Cómo que no es… Humano? —Preguntó Matthew nervioso por la contestación de su hermano.

—Es un elfo de los bosques.

Matthew puso sus ojos en blanco, no podía procesar bien lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo, no solo se había enamorado de un hombre, además era un elfo.

— ¡Pero los elfos tienen el cabello rubio!

—También me extrañó eso cuando le conocí.

—Pero nunca le vi orejas puntiagudas, Al…

—Las escondía entre su cabello, no le agrada que la gente sepa que es un elfo.

—Pero… ¿Estás seguro de estar enamorado de él? Ya sabes… los elfos tienen ese extraño poder que hace que todo el mundo les adore…así que…-

—¡No me digas las mismas palabras que él! Yo sé lo que estoy sintiendo, no es por su magia ni nada por el estilo, es algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, cuando pienso en el mi mente se vuelve confusa y mi pulso se descontrola, jamás me había sucedido. ¡No estoy confundiendo estos sentimientos con magia! — gritó alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie al nivel de Matthew.

—Parece que es verdad lo que me estás diciendo, para que te pongas de esa manera…—Le decía mientras sonreía y le revolvía el pelo en forma de caricia. —Pero, entonces… ¿Qué harás al respecto?

—No sé qué hacer, me ha rechazo al instante en que le he dicho como me sentía respecto a esto…

—Hermano… tal vez le has sorprendido y no supo que hacer, intenta calmarte un poco tú también, que continuando en este estado sólo harás que se preocupen los demás, anímate ¿Vale?

Sabía que su hermano Matthew tenía razón, lo único que estaba logrando encerrándose en su cuarto es hacer que se preocuparan los demás, incluso hizo llorar a su hermana que solo quería ayudarle junto con Madeline, él sabía que Emily estaba feliz si él lo era, si estaba triste ella también, debía mostrarse alegre como siempre, así cuidar a sus hermanas, velaría por su bien.

—Gracias, Matthew, gracias por el consejo. — le miró con una sonrisa pequeña mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal.

—No hay de qué… ¿Quieres que te de otro consejo?

—Dime.

—Por favor báñate, llevas una semana sin salir de tu habitación, hueles a sudor. —Le decía mientras hacía un gesto de asco un poco fingido y gracioso.

—Jajaja, ¡Eso no es!…Oh, dios, tienes razón. —Le decía mientras reía a suaves carcajadas.

** ([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Se estaba pudriendo la comida, toda la comida que le había traído Alfred la última vez ni siquiera la había tocado, no podía aceptar lo que Alfred le había dicho o como había reaccionado frente a eso, ahora esos alimentos era lo único que le quedaba de él, aunque le haya dicho esas crueles palabras, no quería olvidarlo así como así, se había estado arrepintiendo cada segundo desde el momento en que le ordenó que desapareciera de su vida, después de todo el tiempo en que había evitado a tantas personas, tenía que encontrarse con alguien como Alfred, no se rindió como todos los demás cuando los ahuyentó a la primera, se preguntaba por qué había sido tan insistente, si de verdad era un tonto, o el tonto era él mismo, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, no estaba enojado por las palabras de Alfred en lo absoluto, hasta le habían hecho un tanto feliz, aunque no lo aceptara, pero el miedo constante que habitaba en su mente no podía hacerle creer en nadie que le dijera que lo quería, muchas otras ocasiones ya le había sucedido y había dado una oportunidad, no quería que volvieran a jugar con él, en el fondo de su corazón se había levantado una guerra consigo mismo, si de verdad quería que nunca volviera o al menos poder verle una vez más sin tener que hacerlo a lo lejos.

Catrina estaba desanimada al verle tan retraído, siempre le había visto como un elfo rudo y fuerte, no quería que siguiera ensimismado con pensamientos tan nostálgicos y tristes, ella podía sentir su frustración al igual que William que ahora pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de su amo.

—Quieres comida… ¿No es así?

—Woof…—se sentaba y ponía la cabeza en la mano de su amo.

—Eres un buen perro…—Le acariciaba las orejas mientras le daba un trozo de pan. —Supongo que hay que volver a la rutina de antes, volver…a lo que era antes.

**([∂]ω[∂] ****）**

Ya se habían fijado los días que faltaban para la boda, todo en casa de Alfred estaba muy ajetreado por los preparativos y las madres de ambos futuros esposos hiperventilando a todos de puerta en puerta preguntando si era mejor el color verde claro o el verde pistacho, nadie podía responderles, pues ninguno sabía la diferencia, los únicos que no estaban convulsionando de la emoción eran Alfred, Elizabeth y Matthew, que no podía fingir a ese punto estar feliz si su hermano no quería esta boda, aunque él le haya dicho que iba a aceptar lo que le habían preparado sus padres. Ambos hermanos se encontraban mirando desde la mesa como los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro.

— ¿Enserio estás de acuerdo con esto, Alfred?

—No hay nada que hacer, él ha sido quien me ha dicho que hiciera como que nunca le hubiera conocido.

—Pero no está bien, no deberías estar tan bien con esto…

—Pero qué es lo que puedo hacer, es lo único que me queda…

—Buenas tardes, Alfred, Matthew—dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Elizabeth…—Respondió Matthew a su saludo para luego mirar a Alfred. —Ha llegado la novia, mejor les dejo solos para que charlen un rato, estaré ayudando a Emily y Madeline que querían aprender a usar el Arco.

—Que no te llegue ninguna flecha. — Respondió Alfred ante el comentario de su hermano con una sonrisa de las que dedicaba cuando lo hacía del alma o intentaba hacerlo.

— ¡No cuentes con ello! —Contestó Matthew saliendo de la sala.

Ahora solo se encontraban él y su futura prometida en la habitación.

— ¿Te sientes nervioso con todo esto?

—No del Todo, Eli…—Le dice agachando la mirada mientras sonríe un poco triste.

—Ya no quieres casarte conmigo ¿Verdad? —suspiró la muchacha.

Esa pregunta le había pillado volando bajo.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Claro que sí quier-…

— ¡No mientas! Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños, algo te ha sucedido, dímelo. —le miró fijo, Alfred retrocedió un poco asustado.

—No me hagas esto, Eli…

—Te has enamorado ¿Cierto?

—C-cómo es que…

—Lo sé conozco esa mirada, la he visto en otras personas, en mí misma incluso, has tenido esa mirada desde hace varias semanas.

— ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta…?

—Ese día en que bailábamos, estabas completamente ido en tus pensamientos, estabas bailando conmigo, pero te imaginabas a otra persona… ¿No es así?

—…Sí…—Respondió sintiéndose avergonzado y un poco humillado.

—Jeje, lo sabía.

— ¿Alguna vez habías estado enamorada?

—Claro que sí, lo estoy ahora mismo. —Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Claro que nunca planeé contarte esto tampoco, no quería interferir en la decisión de nuestros padres.

Sus palabras cada vez hacían sentir a Alfred más miserable y egoísta.

—Lo siento…

—Pero sin embargo…Ya no quiero que se haga este matrimonio.

— ¿Qué has…?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Alfred, quiero que seas feliz, y sé que tú quieres lo mismo para mí, pero juntos no lograremos encontrar esa felicidad, ambos las hayamos en otras personas.

— ¿Quién ha sido el afortunado de ganar tu corazón?

— ¿Aún no adivinas? ¿Dónde te hacía pasar horas en el pueblo?

—No me digas…¿Es el de la tienda de música?

—Síp, el músico del reino, es perfecto para mí, estoy dispuesta a declararme ante él. —decía mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y reposaba su cara entre sus manos de forma apasionada y soñadora como lo era esa chica.

—Vaya, no me lo esperaba de ti, Elizabeth, en serio.

—Soy una mujer fuerte querido Al, no voy a esperar a que él me diga algo, intentaré que mis sentimientos le lleguen, no importa cuánto me cueste.

Aquellas palabras de Elizabeth movieron algo dentro de él, no se le había pasado por la cabeza si Scott había logrado sentir sus sentimientos con aquella declaración.

—Eli, me he enamorado de un hombre.

—Y eso qué, amor es amor, en todo los colores y formas, Al, deberías estar feliz de poder decir que estás enamorado —Le dirigía una sonrisa enorme mientras le miraba.

—Eres una gran amiga.

—Vete, yo hablaré con nuestros padres, si ambos no queremos este matrimonio deberán aceptar nuestra decisión, no te preocupes por lo que pase sólo vete, tus hermanos me ayudaran. — Le decía a Alfred apuntando hacia la puerta, se encontraban Matthew, Madeline y Emily con una gran sonrisa, lo de enseñar puntería con el arco era una gran farsa.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, dile tus sentimientos, y si te rechaza vuélvelo a intentar, hay gente que no es consciente de sus sentimiento… ¡Debes ser insistente!

Era como si estuviera leyendo a través de él. A toda velocidad se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación donde se encontraban sus hermanos, a los que les dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias chicos…¡Y Elizabeth!

— ¿Sí?

—Eres increíble

—Lo sé ¡Ahora vete!

Montó a Roberto y cabalgó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección hacia la casa de Scott, al llegar descendió del caballo y golpeó la puerta de la casa, nadie respondía, ni siquiera el perro ladraba, no se encontraban cerca de ahí, no sabía en dónde más buscar, el bosque era enorme, se tardaría días en buscarlo. Como un rayo entre la desesperación se le vino a la mente el último lugar en donde podría estar Scott, donde lo vio por primera vez, siguió por aquel sendero montado sobre el caballo hasta divisarle, estaba recostado en la base del tronco donde le había atrapado, se bajó rápidamente del caballo y dio pasos firmes hacia él, el pelirrojo al verle se levantó y comenzó a gritarle enfadado.

— ¡Te dije que nunca volvieras aquí, estúpido!

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Qué estás diciendo, insolente.

El rubio lo sujetó de los hombros con fuerza empujándole contra el árbol a sus espaldas.

—¡Nunca, nunca dejaré de ir a los lugares que tú lo hagas, jamás te dejaré, ningún minuto del resto de mi vida! Pase lo que pase haré que sientas mis verdaderos sentimientos, quieras aceptarlos o no.

—Te dije que pararas de jugar con eso.

—Te amo.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estás…!?-

La boca de Scott había sido silenciada con un beso suave y a la vez necesitado de los labios del muchacho de cabellos rubio ceniza, intentó oponer resistencia al inicio, pero al final se dejó llevar bajando suavemente los hombros y abriendo sutilmente los labios, devolviéndole los besos al muchacho de ojos azulados, que al final le dio un beso final en la frente mirándole encantado por lo que creyó era una respuesta positiva.

—No me rechaces otra vez, no servirá de nada.

—Eres un crío de lo peor…

—No me importa serlo si es que así puedo quedarme contigo para siempre….—Le miraba con ojos decididos y firmes. —Está anocheciendo.

William les ladraba y miraba desde unos árboles más lejos.

—Ni creas que dejaré que te quedes en mi casa después de lo que has hecho, bastardo.

—Lo sé. —Le dedicaba una sonrisa de ternura.

—Pero parece que a William le agradas mucho y quiere pasar más tiempo contigo, solo por él te dejaré quedarte conmigo esta noche. — decía mientras le daba la espalda a Alfred y la punta de sus orejas adquirían el mismo color de su cabello.

Su perro le miraba con un gesto de desaprobación intentando decir "¡Pero si yo lo detesto!".

— ¡Ya veo, le agrado a la bestia jaja!

William respondió con un simple "GRRR". Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Scott iba pasos más adelante que Alfred, no quería que le viera la cara y la minúscula pero sincera sonrisa que había en ella, con ese simple beso infantil todas sus dudas e inseguridades se habían esfumado, el amor que tanto había intentado negarle era verdadero, pues sin darse cuenta había sido atrapado por la propia magia de Alfred, se había enamorado.

* * *

Amen a Hungría bitches (?) dsadasd ojalá las haya gustado este fic tan random y tonto, pero fue lo que me nació escribir :'C


End file.
